Ein Traum
by Triforcejunkie
Summary: Als Jessica von der Schule abgeholt werden will, ahnt sie nicht das sie bald der Liebe ihres Lebens begegnet...und unter welchen Umständen. Ein Traum den ich aufgeschirieben und ausgebessert hab um logischen Lücken zu schließen.Die Namen der LoL-Charactere wurden zwecks Feedback von nicht-LoL-Spielern durch andere Namen ersetzt, die einzelnen Charaktere sollten aber erkennbar sein.


„Wo bleibst du? Es ist kalt und ich will nach Hause.". Jessica klang genervt: "Schlimm genug das ich mit 19 noch so lange Schule hab."

"Ich bin ja gleich da. Stell dich halt so lange in eine windgeschützte Ecke. Bis gleich."

„Aufgelegt. Na Danke auch, Schwesterherz", dachte sich Jessica und ging widerwillig in Richtung Schuleingang. Die kleine Überdachung war nicht wirklich hilfreich, hielt aber zumindest den Schnee ab. Es war längst dunkel und alle anderen waren schon vor einer halben stunde gegangen.

Ein roter Sportwagen hielt vor der Schule und gab ein Lichtsignal.

"Na endlich.", grummelte Jessica und ging eilig, aber trotzdem vorsichtig zum Wagen. Es war rutschig und ein falscher schritt könnte schmerzhafte Folgen haben. Sie erreichte den Wagen und ließ sich in den Sitz fallen. Im Auto war es warm und es roch nach dem Parfüm ihrer Schwester. "Ich dachte schon du hast vergessen wo meine Schu...", sagte Jessica, kam jedoch nicht weiter. Der bärtige Mann auf dem Fahrersitz hielt ihr eine Pistole vor die Nase. Eine Hand schoss vom Rücksitz auf ihr Gesicht zu und presste ihr einen Lappen ins Gesicht. Das war das Letzte was sie noch mitbekam bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Jessica hörte ein leises Klirren. Es war wie das Geräusch loser Münzen in der Hosentasche. Es wurde lauter. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie einen leichten, aber immer fester werdenden Griff an ihrem Knöchel. Sie wurde wach. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, was das Klirren natürlich nicht unbedingt förderlich machte. Ihr Rücken tat weh; sie spürte, dass sie über einen harten, unebenen Untergrund gezogen wurde. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie über sich eine massive Stahlplatte. Anscheinend die Decke des Raumes. Sie blickte in Richtung ihres Knöchels und sah eine gigantische Hand, weiß wie Kreide. Der dazugehörige Arm und der Rest des Kolosses waren nicht weniger beeindruckend.

"Hey! Loslassen!", rief Jessica, und trat mit dem freien Fuß gegen die Hand. Sie war hart wie Stahl und der Tritt tat ihr offensichtlich mehr weh als ihm. Dennoch ließ die Hand los und der Bulle von Mann drehte den Kopf herum. Seine untere Gesichtshälfte war aus Stahl.

"DU NEU. DU RUHIG SEIN! ZEREMONIE!", brüllte er.

Jessica beschloss lieber ruhig zu sein. Ein leichter Druck seiner Hand und sie konnte ihr Bein vergessen.

"JACK! Ist sie das? Die Neue? Zeigzeigzeigzeig her! Ich will sie schmecken! Zeigzeigzeig!"

Eine schnelle, weibliche Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Kaum war sie verklungen, tauchte über Jessicas Kopf das Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit einem irren Grinsen und pinken Augen auf.

"Bist du die Neue? Bist du's? Lass mich mal probieren!", sagte sie in einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit. "Lass sie aufstehen, Jack! Ich will probieren! Losloslos!"

Jack, wie der Riese offensichtlich hieß, ließ Jessicas Bein los und drehte sich langsam zu ihr und der verrückten Dame um.

"AUFSTEHEN! ZEREMONIE GLEICH! ANNA WARTEN!"

"Och Menno...immer darf die Kleine zuerst! Das ist soooo unfair!"

"MONA STILL SEIN! MONA KENNT GESETZ! ERST ZEREMONIE, DANN REST! DU REST!"

Mona zog eine Schnute, ließ jedoch von Jessica ab. Kaum war sie aufgestanden, war Jack vor ihr. Seine Gesichtszüge glichen eher einem Wildschwein als einem Menschen, was durch den stählernen Kiefer noch bizarrer wurde als es ohnehin schon war.

"DU MITKOMMEN! ANNA WARTEN!"

Jessica nickte stumm und trottete hinter Jack her, während sie sich umsah. Sie befand sich in einer großen Halle, in der es jedoch keinerlei Fenster gab. Die Decke, wie auch die Wände, waren augenscheinlich aus massiven Stahlplatten, umrandet von einigen faustgroßen Nieten. Nur hin und wieder waren einige Lüftungsschächte zu sehen. Nun erkannte Jessica das Klirren, das sie anfangs gehört und jeden ihrer Schritte begleitet hatte. Überall auf dem (natürlich ebenfalls stählernen) Boden waren Münzen verstreut! Diverse verschiedene Währungen, Einige ganz neu, Andere so alt, dass man sie nicht genau bestimmen konnte.

Jessica sah sich weiter um. Hinter ihr war eine Rampe, vor der ein Auffangnetz hing. Sie führte wie eine Art Wendeltreppe zu einer Luke im Dach. Das untere Ende war etwa drei oder vier Meter über dem Boden. Unter dem Netz lag eine alte Matratze; scheinbar war das Netz nicht hundertprozentig zuverlässig.

"Hey du! Wie heißt du eigentlich?", flüsterte ihr plötzlich Mona ins Ohr. Jessica erschrak und stolperte fast über einen kleinen Berg Münzen aus Frankreich.

"MONA! STILLE JETZT! JACK SONST WÜTEND!"

Mona schmollte.

Sie erreichten das Ende des Raumes. In der Wand befand sich eine Holztür, die völlig fehl am Platze wirkte. Jack drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und packte Jessica am Arm.

"DU DA REINGEHEN! ANNA WARTET! ANNA WÜTEND WENN ANNA WARTET!", Jack schüttelte den Kopf, " DAS GRAUENHAFT! DU BEEILEN!"

Jessica schluckte. Wenn ein Riese wie Jack vor Anna Angst hatte, musste sie... oder es... gigantisch sein. Jessica ging zur Tür und presste die Klinke nach unten. Die Tür war massiv, schwer und ließ sich nur mit Mühe öffnen. Dahinter war ein gemütlich wirkender Raum mit warmen, roten Teppichen auf dem Boden. Die Wände waren mit Kinderzeichnungen tapeziert. Bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkte Jessica, das auf den meisten Bildern verstörende Zeichnungen von Menschen zerreißenden Bären und Feuer zu sehen waren.

Plötzlich stellte Mona Jessica ein Bein und sie fiel der Länge nach auf den Teppichboden. Jack griff nach Jessicas Armen und hielt sie am Boden fest.

"Was soll das? Lasst mich los! Das tut weh! Lasst mich los!"

Mona kicherte: "Warte einfach ab. Wenn Anna fertig ist lässt Jack dich wieder los...also vielleicht.". Sie kicherte noch mehr. Jessica versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Jacks griff war viel zu stark als das sie etwas hätte erreichen können.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, der weitaus kleiner war als der Erste, ging eine weitere Tür auf. Das hereinkommende Licht blendete und Jessica erkannte nur den Schatten einer kleinen Figur, die etwas hinter sich herzog. Als sich die Tür schloss, erkannte sie ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht 7 oder 8 Jahre alt. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleidchen mit Rüschen, hatte blondes Haar und leuchtend rote Augen. Sie sah fröhlich aus und hopste mit ihrem grotesken Kuscheltier, einem Stoffbären mit langen Krallen und einer verzerrten Grimasse, auf die am Boden fixierte Jessica zu.

"Jack! Ist das meine neue Spielkameradin?"

"SIE DIE NEUE. DU ENTSCHEIDEN. DU IMMER ENTSCHEIDEN."

Anna beugte sich über Jessica und sah sie an. In ihren Augen blitzte die Freude auf, schlug dann aber schnell in einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck um. Nachdenklich begutachtete Anna Jessica, und wurde dabei immer ruhiger und kühler. Das anfänglich fröhlich hopsende Mädchen war nun schweigsam und konzentriert.

"Wie heißt du?", fragte Anna mit einer Stimme, die selbst einem Riesen wie Jack Respekt eingeflößt hätte.

Jessica stammelte ihren eigenen Namen heraus, nicht fähig das kleine Mädchen anzusehen.

"Jessica..."

Anna sah nachdenklich zur Decke hinauf. Nach einigen Sekunden sagte sie: "Ein guter Name.".  
Sie ging um Jessica herum und kniete sich vor der flach auf dem Boden liegenden Hand hin.

"Mona, halt ihre Hand fest."

Mona sprang auf und tat was ihr aufgetragen wurde. Währenddessen zog Anna an einer der klauen ihres Teddybären und offenbarte eine lange Metallklaue.

"Das tut jetzt ein bisschen weh.", sagte Anna. Mona kicherte, fing sich aber wieder als der böse Blick von Anna ihren traf. Danach begann Anna langsam mit der Kralle des Teddybären in Jessicas Hand ein Symbol zu Ritzen. Jessica schrie auf. Die Klinge brannte wie Feuer und riss eher das Fleisch auseinander als dass sie schnitt. Nach drei Minuten Qual und brennendem Schmerz beugte sich Anna vor und begutachtete ihr Werk.

"Du wirst Großes leisten. Pass gut auf dich auf, Jessica."  
Jessica war wie gelähmt vor Schmerz und konnte nichts erwidern.  
"Säubern und verbinden, Mona. Aber mit dem Durchsichtigen... ich will nicht, dass ihr was passiert!", befahl Anna. Mona sprang auf und holte aus einer kleinen Kommode einen Verbandskasten. Währenddessen befahl Anna Jack mitzukommen, der sofort gehorchte. Als die massive Tür hinter den beiden zuging, atmete Mona erleichtert auf.

"Das Dreieck also... du bist wirklich was Besonderes.", sagte Mona kichernd, während sie die Wunde fachmännisch versorgte und mit einem durchsichtigen Verband umwickelte. Jessica hatte vom Schreien einen trockenen Hals bekommen und wimmerte nur leise als Antwort. Mona reichte ihr etwas zu trinken und redete weiter beruhigend auf sie ein.

"Anna ist zwar grausam in ihren Methoden – ganz besonders für ihr Alter – aber dennoch haben hier alle den größten Respekt vor ihr. Sie ist die Herrscherin dieses Ortes... nun ja, zumindest unter uns."

Der Tee im Becher war kalt, hatte jedoch eine anregende Wirkung. Jessica bekam wieder Gefühl in den Gliedmaßen und begann sich aufzurichten, fiel jedoch gleich wieder zurück auf den Teppichboden.

"Nicht so schnell, lass dir Zeit. Mit dem Symbol bist du sicher, dir wird niemand mehr etwas tun. Bleib sitzen und trink, dann kommst du schnell wieder auf die Beine."

Jessica nickte und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Als ihre Kraft immer mehr zurückkehrte, stellte sie ihre erste Frage: "Was ist das hier für ein Ort?"

Mona nickte verständnisvoll. "Das ist immer die erste Frage... und leider eine der wenigen, die niemand beantworten kann. Sicher ist nur eines: du hast Feinde. Und die wollten dich loswerden. Jetzt bist du hier und wirst wohl mit uns den Rest deines Lebens verbringen."

Mona stand auf und verstaute den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten wieder.  
"Anna ist unter uns Gefangenen die Königin. Sie erkennt, ob ein Mensch gut oder schlecht ist, ob er lügt oder die Wahrheit sagt. Sie markiert jeden Neuankömmling mit einem Symbol auf der rechten Hand... je einfacher das Symbol, desto wertvoller der Mensch... und desto weniger Schmerzen muss er ertragen.". Sie zeigte Jessica ihre Hand, auf der die Narbe eines Pentagramms zu sehen war.

"Ein Pentagramm ist nur wenig komplizierter als ein Dreieck, daher kann ich zumindest meinen Spaß haben. Alles was komplizierter ist, darf sich dir nicht einmal nähern. Damit hast du ein entspanntes Leben erwischt... so entspannt es eben geht.". Jessica hörte zu, verstand jedoch nicht was Mona sagte... die Schmerzen in ihrer Hand waren noch zu stark. Nach einem weiteren Schluck fragte sie schließlich: "Wer bist du eigentlich?"  
Mona kicherte: "Ich heiße Desdemona, aber alle nennen mich Mona. Das ist kürzer. Aber genug für heute. Der Tee sollte gleich Phase 2 erreichen. Als Neuankömmling darfst du heute Nacht hier bleiben. Morgen wird dir Anna deinen eigentlichen Schlafplatz zeigen und dich von Jack herumführen lassen."

Jessica verstand nicht was Mona mit "Phase 2" meinte. Doch als sie plötzlich müde wurde, begriff sie und sank in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen (soweit man das eben sagen konnte) wurde Jessica von einem sanften Knabbern ihrer Ohrläppchen geweckt. Sie blieb regungslos liegen und begann die ersten Dinge wahrzunehmen. Mona lag neben ihr, dicht an sie gekuschelt und knabberte weiter an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sie war etwa in ihrem Alter, also 19 oder 20 Jahre alt, hatte kurze, blau gefärbte Haare und eine kleine Stupsnase. Sie war extrem schlank gebaut,schien jedoch durchtrainiert und kräftig zu sein. Jessica sah an sich selbst herunter. Jemand hatte sie umgezogen. Ihre Jeans und die Jacke waren verschwunden. Stattdessen trug sie einen silbrigen Stoff der schwer auf der Haut lag. Das Licht im Raum war gedimmt und wurde mit der Zeit langsam, aber sicher, heller.

Jessica versuchte langsam aufzustehen, nach Möglichkeit ohne sich selbst durch Mona das Ohr abzureißen, und setzte sich auf. Mona, da sie nun nichts mehr zu knabbern hatte, wachte auf und rieb sich die Augen."Guten Morgen", gähnte sie, setzte sich ebenfalls auf und ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, den Jessica am Tag zuvor nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Es lagen zwei Tabletts mit Frühstück darauf. Eine Kanne und zwei Tassen standen ebenfalls auf dem Tisch.

Bevor Jessica das erste Bein aus dem Bett, in dem sie sich befand, setzen konnte, hatte Mona schon eine Tasse des anscheinend warmen Getränks heruntergekippt.

"Ahhhhh, ich steh auf dieses Zeug! Das ist besser als jedes Aufputschmittel der Welt!"

Sie begann aufgedreht zu grinsen und bekam einen irren Gesichtsausdruck. Sie stürmte auf Jessica zu, küsste sie auf die Wange und sagte ihr „Auf Wiedersehen". Bevor Jessica den Kuss richtig realisiert hatte,war Mona schon in einem mörderischen Tempo aus der Tür gestürmt. Nur das Nachbild ihrer blauen Haare war noch zu sehen, als die Tür zufiel.

Jessica stand auf, rieb sich die Augen und begab sich zum Frühstückstisch. Rührei mit Speck und Toast, dazu das seltsame Gebräu. Da ihr Magen knurrte, überlegte sie nicht lange und aß. Lediglich vom dem Tee ließ sie die Finger... ein solcher Energieschub wie bei Mona konnte nicht gesund sein.

Nach dem Frühstück sah sich Jessica um, und auch die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag kehrten langsam zurück. Sie sah auf ihre rechte Hand und bemerkte die noch frische Wunde. Ein Dreieck, unterteilt in vier kleinere, jedoch gleiche Dreiecke, war in ihre Hand geritzt worden. Schmerzen hatte sie allerdings keine mehr. Sie beschloss Mona zu folgen und sich ein Bild von ihrer Situation zu machen. 'Nachdenken bringt erst was, wenn man auch Informationen hat.'. Das war schon immer ihr Motto gewesen. Also ging sie zur Tür, durch die Mona verschwunden war, und öffnete sie. Sie war leichter als die Tür, durch die sie hereingekommen war, und damit hatte Jessica nicht gerechnet. Auf der anderen Seite der etwas zu schwungvoll geöffneten Tür war eine immens große Halle. Wie in bisher jedem Raum waren Boden, Decke und Wände aus Stahlplatten gefertigt. Wie im Raum mit der Rampe war auch hier überall Geld verstreut, jedoch in viel größerem Umfang als im Raum zuvor. Anderen Gefangene waren überall verstreut, und keiner schien Interesse an Jessica oder anderen Mithäftlingen zu haben. Die Meisten wanderten umher und vermieden Augenkontakt so gut es ging. Auf dem Boden lagen überall Münzen, und in der Mitte des Raumes ragte ein kleiner Berg aus Gold- und Silbermünzen in die Höhe. Oben auf dem Berg war ein kleiner Thron, wenn man die Einbuchtung denn so nennen konnte, auf dem Anna saß. Jack stand neben ihr und schaute jeden anderen Gefangenen grimmig an, der dem Berg, und damit Anna, zu nahe kam. Auf ihrer Seite des Raumes tollte Mona wie ein kleines Kind herum und schoss jeden, den sie erwischte, mit einer handvoll Münzen aus ihrer Steinschleuder ab. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand konnte Jessica zwei Toilettenräume erkennen, zumindest ließ das Symbol über der Tür darauf schließen.

"Jessica!", rief Anna zu ihr herunter. "Du bist ja wach. Lass uns spielen!", ihre kindliche Art war das komplette Gegenteil zu dem, was Jessica am Tag zuvor erlebt hatte. Sie sprang von ihrem ungemütlichen Sitz, rutschte gekonnt den Berg aus Münzen herunter und lief schnurstracks auf Jessica zu."Guten Morgen.", sagte Jessica, bemüht ungezwungen zu klingen.

Annas Miene änderte sich.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben.", sagte sie in ihrer herrischen Stimme.  
„Das war nur die Zeremonie die jeder durchlaufen muss. So bleibt die Ordnung erhalten und alle können angenehm leben...oder zumindest überleben.", sie schielte zu einer Ecke des Raumes, wo sich viele düstere Gestalten tummelten. Keiner von ihnen sah besonders vertrauenerweckend aus. Bewacht wurden sie von einem weiteren Koloss, der Jack zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Er trug eine immens große Axt über den Schultern, mit der man sicherlich einen Baum mit einem einzigen Schlag fällen könnte.

"Das ist John.", sagte Anna mit wissender Stimme. "Er und Jack sind Zwillinge. Jack bewacht mich, John die bösen Menschen. Hin und wieder bricht einer aus, da muss man dann aufpassen. Aber du bist Level drei, so weit kommt er gar nicht. Aber darum mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Ich führ dich erst mal herum, dann sehen wir weiter."  
Ihre kindliche Art kehrte zurück und Jessica beschloss ihr einfach zu folgen.

An und für sich war das Gebäude gut ausgestattet. Es war eine Art Gefängnis, jedoch vollkommen ohne Wachen. Nicht einmal Kameras gab es, zumindest konnte Jessica keine ausmachen. Die Wände, von denen Jessica bisher glaubte sie seien massiv, verbargen ausfahrbare Treppen in die obere Etage des Raumes, wo man Türen sehen konnte. Diese wurden, wie Anna erklärte, morgens und abends für jeweils eine stunde ausgefahren. Ein Steg auf der oberen Etage führte zu den Türen der Schlafzellen. Bis auf Anna und den Zwillingen bewohnte jeder Gefangene eine Zelle. Anna schlief in dem Raum mit Teppichen und Jack und John jeweils vor einer der Türen, um sie zu bewachen. Die Badezimmer waren nicht sonderlich geräumig, aber für das Nötigste benutzbar. Eine Drehtür verhinderte das mehr als eine Person zeitgleich eine Duschzelle oder Toilette benutzen konnte, was jedoch durch die Anzahl ausgeglichen wurde. Alles in allem war der gesamte Ort gigantisch. Bis zur Decke waren es sicherlich zehn Meter, der Hauptraum selbst war mehr als 4 Fußballfelder groß und wurde von nicht einmal 30 Menschen bewohnt. Es gab also mehr als genug platz für alle.

"Weißt du schon wer dich verkauft hat?", fragte Anna, als sei es ein Ratespiel.

"Verkauft?"

Anna schaute sie fragend an. "Haben dir die Männer nichts gesagt? Oder warst du noch gar nicht da? Normalerweise sprechen alle mit Mr. Dime, bevor sie herkommen... das ist eigenartig..."  
Anna überlegte kurz und rief dann Jack zu sich. "Jack, heute geht die Tür wieder auf. Ihr schlaft heute drinnen. Ich will den Deal nicht gefährden." Jack nickte und bestieg wieder den Berg, von dem er gekommen war.

"Heute Abend wird deine Zellentür nicht zugehen. Wenn so etwas passiert werden alle anderen Zellentüren herm-...herom-...hermetorisch abgeriegelt. Dann kommen Männer mit Masken und nehmen dich mit. Du wirst schlafen. Dann siehst du Mr. Dime und er sagt dir wer dich verkauft hat."

"Was meinst du mit verkauft?", fragte Jessica verwirrt.

"Es gibt jemanden, der dich nicht mag. Diese Leute gehen zu Mr. Dime, und der gibt ihnen Geld und nimmt dich dafür mit. Und dann bleibst du hier... für immer."

Jessica war entsetzt. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus und sackte in sich zusammen.

Nach einigen Minuten brach sie ihr Schweigen wieder: "Die Männer die mich entführt haben...sie kamen im Auto meiner Schwester."

Anna nickte verständnisvoll. "Es ist oft die Familie. Aber Kopf hoch. Du wirst hier ein angenehmes Leben haben... besonders da Mona dich zu mögen scheint. Und wir bekommen hier alles was wir uns wünschen. Wenn du was brauchst, sag es mir einfach... ich kümmere mich darum."

Jessica nickte nur und stand auf. So wie Anna das Ganze erklärt hatte, würde sie heute Nacht die Wahrheit erfahren... und alle Antworten würden geklärt sein.

Plötzlich sprang etwas auf Jessicas Rücken und sie wäre beinahe gefallen.

"Was zum...?", wollte sie fragen, doch das Knabbern an ihrem Ohr beantwortete die Frage schon. "Hallo Mona... könntest du bitte aufhören an meinem Ohr herumzukauen?", sie versuchte Mona abzuschütteln, aber sie hielt sich tapfer. Dafür, dass sie fast nichts wog hatte sie erstaunlich viel Kraft. Jessica versuchte es ein paar Minuten lang, was Anna sichtlich belustigte, und gab dann keuchend auf.

"Wenn Mona dir am Ohr knabbert, heißt das, dass sie dich mag", sagte Anna kichernd und ging dann hopsend ihres Weges.

Als es endlich Abend war, signalisiert durch eine Sirene, zeigte sich was mit den ausfahrbaren Stufen gemeint war. An der längsseits das Raumes fuhren langsam einige Metallstufen und ein langer Steg aus, der die gesamte Halle abdeckte und so eine zweite Etage bildete. Jessica wollte schon in Richtung Treppe laufen, als Mona sie zurückhielt.

"Du willst nicht in die Nähe der Treppe gehen, solange dir John nicht das okay gegeben hat."

John trieb derweil die von ihm bewachten Menschen die Treppe hinauf. Sie sahen düster und mordlüstern aus und allein ihr Anblick machte Jessica Angst. Plötzlich riss einer von ihnen aus und stürmte auf Jessica zu, mordhungrig und voller Begierde rannte er in ihre Richtung... kam jedoch nicht weit. Johns Axt flog durch die Luft, traf den Ausreißer im rücken und trat aus der Brust wieder aus. Das alles sah Jessica jedoch nicht, da sich Mona blitzschnell vor sie gestellt und ihr die Augen zugehalten hatte. "Warte bis es vorbei ist", flüsterte Mona. Schwere Schritte waren zu hören, dann ein markerschütterndes Knacken. Die Schritte entfernten sich, etwas hinter sich her schleifend. Jessica hörte Anna weinen und Jack verlangte nach dem Putzdienst. Nach zehn Minuten ließ Mona endlich Jessica los. "Es ist besser wenn du das nicht siehst. Ist kein schöner Anblick."  
Mona war ruhig, bemerkte es und wechselte wieder zu ihrer fröhlichen Art zurück, als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt. John brüllte von oben: "Das Gepäck ist verstaut!" und alle setzten sich langsam in Bewegung. Jack rief in die Menge, dass sie sich beeilen sollten. Mona und Jessica gingen zuletzt nach oben.  
"Oh wie cool! Wir sind Nachbarn!", sagte Mona und deutete auf zwei nebeneinanderliegende offene Türen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Sie hopste über die Zwischendecke und begab sich in ihre Zelle. „Also dann, bis morgen!"

Mona schloss die Tür und schloss von innen ab. Auch Jessica begab sich in ihre Zelle. Das Bett war einfach, aber angenehm. Bettzeug war vorhanden, und im Kleiderschrank hing frische Wäsche. In der Rückwand war eine Klappe für Schmutzwäsche, und auf dem Boden eine Art Fließband auf dem die frische, zusammengefaltete Wäsche lag. In der anderen Ecke des Raumes war ein kleiner abgeschnittener Bereich für Toilette und Waschbecken reserviert. Ansonsten gab es einen Stuhl und einen Tisch, beides aus Metall. Auf dem Stuhl lag ein Sitzkissen, was das sitzen etwas angenehmer machte.

Jessica versuchte die Tür der Zelle zu schließen – ergebnislos. Sie wurde offensichtlich blockiert. Plötzlich hörte sie ein scharfes Zischen. Die anderen Zellen waren luftdicht verschlossen worden. Ein leichtes Röhren verriet, dass die Belüftung anfing schneller zu arbeiten. Ein grünlicher Rauch trat aus der Lüftung und Jessica schaffte es noch rechtzeitig auf das weiche Bett, bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war das Erste, was sie bemerkte die Handschellen an ihren Händen und Füßen. Sie öffnete die Augen und versuchte, sich von dem weichen Ledersofa aufzurichten. Der Raum war dunkel, lediglich ein Kamin spendete Licht. Auf dem Boden lagen teuer aussehende Teppiche, und an der Wand hingen Trophäen diverser Tierarten. Am Kopfende das Raumes war ein großer Monitor angebracht, der jedoch ausgeschaltet war. Vor dem Monitor stand ein Mann mittleren Alters. Seine Kleidung erinnerte an eine Safari im Herzen Afrikas, und hing an ihm wie ein nasser Sack.

"Jessica...Nummer 1236. Willkommen in meiner bescheidenen Einrichtung."  
Der Mann drehte sich herum und trat in das Licht des Kaminfeuers.  
"Ich bin Mr. Kornelius Dime, Besitzer dieser einzigartigen... Aufbewahrungsstätte. Du hast sicher einige Fragen, doch lass mich einige Antworten vorwegnehmen: Deine liebe Schwester hat von uns eine hübsche Summe Geld bekommen, damit wir dich hier... aufbewahren dürfen. Die genauen Hintergründe kenne ich nicht. Die Suche nach dir findet nicht statt, von deiner Schule bist du spontan abgemeldet." Mr. Dime lächelte.  
"Das sollte bereits einige deiner Fragen beantwortet haben, nicht wahr?"

"Was haben sie davon mich einzusperren? Warum gerade mich?"

"Es gibt keinen speziellen Grund. Ich habe gerade eine neue Kapazität freibekommen und habe daher das erstbeste Angebot angenommen. Es ist mir egal wer hier ist und wer nicht... solange ich genug Objekte hier habe ist mir alles Andere egal. Sonst noch Fragen? Nein? Gut."  
Bevor Jessica Einspruch einlegen konnte, hatte ihr Mr. Dime die Handschellen abgenommen. Verblüfft schaute Jessica ihn an, und noch viel erstaunter war sie als er ihr einen Dolch in die Hand legte.

"Eines stelle ich mit jedem einzelnen Gefangenen klar: hier kommt man nur über meine Leiche wieder raus. Und ich bin jederzeit bereit dieses Risiko auf mich zu nehmen. Also: wenn du es schaffst mich zu verletzen, verrate ich dir wie du hier rauskommst."  
Er lachte gehässig und trat dann schnell zwei Schritte zurück. Jessica sah den Dolch in ihrer Hand genauer an, doch sie war auf keinen Fall in der Lage einen Menschen anzugreifen, schon gar nicht einen älteren Herren, der dazu noch unbewaffnet schien. Mr. Dime lächelte.  
"Du willst einen armen wehrlosen Mann nicht erstechen, richtig? Keine Bange."  
Er ging auf Jessica zu, griff ihr Handgelenk und rammte sich selbst den Dolch in den Bauch. Jessica sah instinktiv weg, auf das Schlimmste gefasst... doch den Klang von brechendem Metall hatte sie nicht erwartet. Mr. Dime hatte ihre Hand bereits losgelassen als Jessica die Reste des Dolches in ihrer Hand ansah. Die Klinge war abgebrochen und lag neben ihr auf dem Teppich.

"So, nun habe ich leider keine Zeit mehr zum Spielen, auf mich warten wichtige Dinge."  
Der riesige Monitor leuchtete auf und offenbarte viele Sicherheitskameras aus allen möglichen Winkeln des Zellentraktes. "Mein netter Gehilfe wird dich in deine Zelle bringen. IGOR! BRING SIE WEG!". Hinter Jessica öffnete sich eine Tür und ein muskulöser Mann mit Gasmaske betrat den Raum. Bevor Jessica auch nur ahnen konnte was passiert, rammte ihr der Mann eine Spritze in den Arm. Nach zwei Sekunden wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie sackte bewusstlos zusammen.

Als sie aufwachte brummte ihr der Schädel. „Ich werde in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu oft betäubt.", dachte sie sich und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Das helle Licht der Halogenleuchten blendete sie, und sie beschloss noch ein wenig im Bett zu bleiben... das leichte Knabbern an ihrem Ohr machte ihren Plan jedoch zunichte. "Guten Morgen, Mona. Könntest du bitte mein Ohr in Ruhe lassen?". "Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!", Mona sprang vom Bett und landete auf dem Metalltisch, knapp neben einem Tablett mit Frühstück.  
„Du hast verschlafen. Das bedeutet, dass wir beide heute hier bleiben müssen.". Jessica stand auf und begab sich zu ihrer abgeschirmten Toilette. Sie schloss die Tür und wusch sich das Gesicht. Nach zwanzig Minuten kam sie wieder aus dem Bad heraus. "Für einen Knast gut ausgestattet", murmelte sie, während sie Mona beim Kopfstand auf dem Stuhl beobachtete.  
"Was meintest du mit hierbleiben, Mona?"  
Mona beendete ihren Kopfstand mit einem kleinen Sprung auf das Bett und grinste Jessica an. „Morgens um sieben werden wir geweckt. Um sieben Uhr dreißig kommt das Essen. Um acht gehen die Türen auf und um halb neun gehen sie wieder zu. Wer bis dahin nicht unten ist, hat ein Problem... und muss in der Zelle bleiben. Es ist gleich halb zwölf... die müssen dir ja ne ordentliche Dröhnung verpasst haben", Mona lachte.

"Na hervorragend.", murmelte Jessica und ging zur Tür. Ein kleines Sichtfenster auf Augenhöhe war in der Tür, abgeschottet durch einen Metallschieber. Gerade als Jessica die Tür berühren wollte, sprang Mona auf sie zu und hielt sie am Kragen fest.  
"Das willst du nicht tun. Die Türen werden tagsüber unter Strom gesetzt... das tut weh.", Mona kicherte, „Ist aber ein geiles Gefühl...". Mona hielt Jessica immer noch fest, legte aber einen ihrer Finger in Jessicas Nacken. Sie wusste sofort was Mona vorhatte. "Mona, nein!", sagte Jessica panisch und versuchte sich von Mona zu lösen, doch sie war viel zu stark. "Mona, lass den Mist!". Mona lachte nur. Ein Blitz durchzuckte beide und Mona ließ Jessica los. Der Strom hatte Jessicas Rücken erwischt, welcher sich nun taub anfühlte und überall kribbelte. Mona schien ähnliche Probleme mit ihren Armen zu haben, da sie versuchte ohne eben jene aufzustehen. Jessica setzte sich aufs Bett und blickte Mona böse an. "Das hat wehgetan! Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?!".  
Mona sah sie an, während sie immer noch versuchte mit ihren lahmgelegten Armen aufzustehen. Der Anblick war so komisch, dass Jessica Mühe hatte ihre Wut zu behalten und nicht in Lachen auszubrechen. Die Tatsache, dass Mona versuchte mithilfe ihrer Zunge aufzustehen war dann endgültig zu viel für sie. Jessica brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und ihre Wut war verflogen. Mona stimmte mit ein und beide lachten aus vollem Halse. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sich beide wieder beruhigt, und in Monas Arme kehrte das Gefühl zurück. Sie stand auf und setzte sich zu Jessica aufs Bett. Beide hatten hin und wieder noch einen kurzen Lachanfall, beruhigten sich aber recht schnell. Mona legte sich auf Jessicas Bett, zog Jessica zu sich hinunter. Mona sorgte dafür, dass sich Jessica an sie kuschelte, bevor sie zu erzählen begann.

"Weißt du,", sagte sie, ganz unbeeindruckt davon das sich Jessica sichtlich unwohl fühlte, "ich habe eine große Schwester. Sie heißt Vanessa und arbeitet bei der Polizei, ist da eine große Nummer. Oberkommissar sonstwas. Und ich... naja... vielleicht hab ich ein oder zwei Gebäude in die Luft gesprengt... oder ein paar Brände gelegt...". Jessica sah sie mit leicht verängstigtem Blick an. "Jedenfalls war ich nicht grade das Vorzeigemädchen. Und das war auch alles nicht schlimm, die Polizisten und Detektive und so haben mich nie gefunden. Aber irgendwann kam meine Schwester mit dem Fall in Kontakt... und auch sie fand nichts heraus. Und das hat sie wahnsinnig gemacht... ihr erster Fall, den sie nicht lösen konnte. Das war fast schon traumatisch für sie." Mona lockerte ihren Griff, als sie bemerkte, dass Jessica gespannt zuhörte statt sich weiterhin gegen die Umarmung zu wehren. "Irgendwann war Vanessa so fertig, dass sie beschloss einen Profikiller anzuheuern... natürlich ohne zu wissen, dass ich die Zielperson bin. Der Killer, oder besser: die Killerin, war extrem gut. Man sagte ihr nach noch nie einen Schuss vermasselt zu haben. Ihr Name war Caitlynn Rest, wurde aber immer nur Cait genannt. Meine Schwester gab ihr alle Hinweise, die sie hatte, und versprach ihr 100.000 Dollar für den erledigten Job. Als ich das alles herausfand, war es zu spät. Ich erzählte Vanessa, wer die ganzen Bomb... ähm... Brände gelegt hatte, doch sie konnte Cait nicht mehr aufhalten. In den nächsten Wochen wurde immer wieder auf mich geschossen, und jeden anderen hätte es gekillt.", sie kicherte. "Aber Cait hat es natürlich gar nicht gepasst, dass sie mich verfehlt hat. Sie jagte mich wochenlang, bis Vanessa diesen Ort hier gefunden hatte. Sie nahm das Geld von Mr. Dime und sparte es für mich auf bis Cait gefasst und unschädlich gemacht wurde. Dann kommt sie her, bezahlt Mr. Dime aus und holt mich wieder raus."  
"Das geht?", fragte Jessica. "Ja, ich hab ihn selbst gefragt. Ihn interessiert das Geld genauso wenig wie uns, er will nur Spaß haben... und er steht nun mal auf Knastsendungen.", sie lachte wieder, drehte den Kopf zu Jessica und küsste sie. Dann redete sie weiter, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. "Jeder Mensch hier kann freigekauft werden. Das ist kein Thema. Vanessa hat diesen Ort als Schutz für mich ausgesucht... das Geld bewahrt sie einfach auf. Und sobald Cait weg ist, holt sie mich hier raus... ganz bestimmt." Mona starrte an die Decke, während Jessica immer noch vollkommen errötet vom Kuss in ihre Richtung starrte. Dann drehte auch sie sich zur Decke und sagte: "So leicht werde ich hier wohl nicht rauskommen."

Ein leichtes Schnarchen verriet Jessica, dass Mona wohl nicht mehr zugehört hatte. "Danke auch.", murmelte sie, als auch sie sich auf die Seite drehte und die Augen schloss.

Erst als die Abendsirene, die in dem kleinen Raum noch deutlich lauter war als im großen Aufenthaltsraum, dröhnte, wachten die beiden wieder auf. Mona rieb sich die Augen und sprang aus dem Bett, während unter ihnen der Boden zu vibrieren begann. Jessica vermutete, dass es sich um die Zwischendecke handelte, und stand ebenfalls auf. Das Abendessen wurde über eine Luke in der decke auf den Tisch gestellt, dann öffnete sich die Zellentür mit einem lauten Zischen. Als Jessica zur Tür gehen wollte, hielt Mona sie fest und zog sie in die kleine Badezimmernische.

"Denk an John. Er darf immer zuerst... wenn uns die anderen hier drin sehen sind wir tot."

Jessica schluckte, sagte aber nichts.

Die schweren Schritte von John waren nicht zu überhören, als er mitsamt seiner kleinen Schar an der Zelle vorbeiging. Niemand bemerkte sie. Erst als John "DAS GEPÄCK IST VERSTAUT!" rief, wagten sich die beiden aus der Zelle. Jessica atmete erleichtert auf. Mona gähnte und streckte sich. "Na dann, gute Nacht, Jess.", sagte Mona, küsste Jessica und machte sich auf in ihre eigene Zelle, während Jessica noch vollkommen baff vor ihrem Waschbecken stand. "Wann zum Teufel bin ich zur Lesbe geworden?", murmelte sie als sie mit hochrotem Gesicht ihre Zellentür schloss.

Die Zeit verging schneller als man glauben mochte. Es waren schon einige Wochen vergangen seit Jessica in diesem Bunker gelandet war. Die Wunde an ihrer Hand war inzwischen vollkommen verheilt, allerdings waren Narben zurückgeblieben die wohl ewig erhalten bleiben würden. Mona war inzwischen nicht mehr von Jessica loszukriegen, und Jessica fing an sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen. Seit einigen Tagen schlief Mona in Jessicas Zelle, und selbst die Automatismen in ihrer Zelle waren schon darauf eingestellt und brachten alles paarweise in Jessicas Zimmer. Mr. Dime schien Spaß daran zu haben, denn hin und wieder kamen zu den üblichen Hygieneartikeln noch welche hinzu, die eindeutig zu weit gingen. Anna freute sich auch sichtlich und sang immer wieder Liedchen über die beiden. Jessica war das ganze zwar peinlich, aber sie genoss es in Monas Nähe zu sein.

Eines Abends, grade als John sein Gepäck verstaut hatte, wurde Mona etwas übermütig als sie auf der Treppe nach oben waren. Jessica rutschte aus, fiel seitlich die Treppe herunter und landete hart auf einem Berg aus Silbermünzen. Es knackte laut und Jessica schrie vor Schmerz. Ihr Arm stand in einem ungesunden Winkel ab und war gebrochen. Mona sprang von der Treppe und landete dicht neben Jessica. "Ist alles okay? Tut es weh? Warte, ich hol den Doc."  
Jessica stöhnte nur, während Mona zur Holztür von Anna rannte und eine Klappe in der Wand öffnete. Sie nahm ein altmodisches Telefon in die Hand und rief nach einem Arzt. Als sie aufgelegt hatte, lief sie zurück zu Jessica und brachte ihr eine schwarze Augenbinde, die sie von dem Telefonkasten mitgebracht hatte. "Ich muss dir leider die Augen verbinden und dann gehen, sonst kommt der Doktor nicht um zu helfen." Sie war den Tränen nahe.  
"Alle anderen müssen in ihrer Zelle sein, ich darf nicht hierbleiben. Der Doktor ist gleich da, versprochen." Es fiel Mona sichtlich schwer, Jessica verletzt zurückzulassen, doch sie verstand die Situation; je schneller alle in ihren Zellen waren, desto schneller kam Hilfe.

Zwei Minuten später hatten John und Jack alle verstaut und die Türen waren zu. Jessica lag immer noch stöhnend am Boden. Die Schmerzen waren schlimm, aber nicht unerträglich. "Hoffentlich kommt der Doc bald!", dachte sich Jessica, als sie plötzlich eine stimme über sich hörte.  
"Hallo Jessica, ich bin Dr. Loud, die Ärztin in diesem Laden hier. Ich werde dich verarzten.", sie landete neben Jessica, was das Klirren der Münzen am Boden eindeutig verriet, und irgendwas Anderes landete hinter Jessicas Rücken. Der Doktor tat irgendwas hinter Jessica und sagte ihr dann, sie solle sich auf den Rücken drehen. Jessica tat wie ihr befohlen und legte sich auf eine weiche Matte. Ein metallisches Klicken rechts und links von ihrem Kopf erschreckte sie leicht. Danach hörte sie nur noch ein leichtes Zurren, das die gesamte Halle füllte und mit jeder Minute lauter wurde. Nach knapp fünf Minuten hörte das Geräusch auf, wurde jedoch durch das Geräusch einer schweren, zufallenden Tür ersetzt. Dr. Loud nahm Jessica die Augenbinde ab und lächelte sie an. "Na, zu viel mit deiner Freundin rumgeturnt?". Jessica wurde rot, sagte aber nichts.  
"Na, dann zeig mal her das Ärmchen.". Während sie Jessica untersuchte, sah sich Jessica um. Bis auf die Metallwände, die es wohl überall gab, war es ein gewöhnliches, jedoch großes und bestens ausgestattetes Behandlungszimmer mit eingebautem Labor. In einem Metallschrank mit Panzerglas und Vorhängeschloss standen diverse Arzneimittel. Auf einem Regal daneben waren diverse Bücher über Medizin zu finden. Ansonsten waren nur noch zwei weitere Liegen in dem Raum; in der Ecke stand ein Computer. Nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte, begutachtete Jessica nun den Doktor. Sie war schlank, hatte lange blonde Haare und was groß gewachsen. Jessica schätzte sie auf Mitte 30. "Alles klar, Jessica. Das muss ich leider erst mal röntgen. Bleib bitte einfach liegen, ich hole eben die Schürzen.". Jessica lag noch immer auf der weichen Liege und konnte den Kopf nicht weit genug drehen, um zu sehen wohin der Doktor verschwand, wollte aber jede unnötige Bewegung vermeiden; der gebrochene Arm pochte vor Schmerz und Jessica spürte jeden noch so kleinen Luftzug auf dem Arm. Dann kam Dr. Loud wieder zurück und legte Jessica eine grüne Schürze über die Brust. Sie war ziemlich schwer. Auch Dr. Loud zog sich eine Schürze an, dann holte sie einen mobilen Röntgenapparat und machte einige Bilder von Jessicas Arm.

"So, das war's. Jetzt verpasse ich dir ne hübsche Betäubung, und wenn du wieder wach bist, ist dein Arm eingegipst und wird nicht mehr so wehtun."

Jessica stöhnte auf: "Muss das mit der Betäubung sein? Da hatte ich seit ich hier bin genug von...". Dr. Loud lachte. "Ja ich weiß, aber keine Sorge. Die hier wird dir nicht mal Kopfschmerzen bereiten... und ich lass dich nicht länger schlafen als nötig. Versprochen." Jessica nickte und der Doktor setzte ihr eine Maske auf. "Dann zähl mal bitte von zehn langsam runter.". Jessica tat wie ihr geheißen, kam jedoch nicht über die 9 hinaus bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, saß Mona neben ihrem Bett.  
"Guten Morgen Jess. Wie geht es dir?"

"Mona? Was machst du denn hier?" Dr. Loud kam zu ihr und war offensichtlich ungehalten.  
"Deine Freundin hier hat es nicht ohne dich ausgehalten und sich ganz zuuuufällig einen Finger in der Tür geklemmt... und du weiß wie unsere Türen sind, die brechen schon mal nen Finger! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!". Mona starrte zu Boden, hielt aber mit der gesunden Hand Jessicas und grinste, ohne das Dr. Loud es sehen konnte. "Das nächste Mal lass ich dich einfach in der Tür stecken, dann lernst du vielleicht deine Lektion!", sagte sie und verpasste Mona mit der Faust eine kräftige Kopfnuss. "Aua!", rief Mona, verkniff sich aber jede Beschwerde als sie das Gesicht von Dr. Loud sah. Danach wandte sich Dr. Loud Jessica zu und fragte sie mit freundlichem Lächeln wie es ihr ging.  
"Kann nicht klagen...zumindest ist es nicht so schlimm wie die letzten Male. Aber ich hab Durst...kann ich was zu trinken haben?".  
"Steht schon neben dir.", sagte der Doktor und wies mit der Hand auf den kleinen Beitisch neben Jessicas Bett. Mona sprang auf und half Jessica mit der Wasserflasche. Jessicas Arm war eingegipst und mit einem Verband um ihren Nacken fixiert.  
"Danke, Mona.", sagte Jessica und trank in großen Schlücken.

Im Laufe des Tages machte der Doktor noch einige Tests mit Jessica, war aber sichtlich zufrieden. Währenddessen schimpfte sie Mona regelmäßig scharf aus, und verpasste ihr zusätzlich noch einige Beulen am Kopf. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich selbst verletzt hatte, um zu ihr zu kommen, fühlte sie sich doch geschmeichelt von Monas Verhalten. Um nicht aufzufallen schimpfte auch sie fleißig mit Mona, zwinkerte ihr jedoch bei jeder Gelegenheit aufmunternd zu. Mona grinste jedes mal, ließ sich jedoch nicht dabei erwischen.

Gegen Abend kam Dr. Loud mit zwei Standard-Tabletts und brachte den beiden ihr Abendessen. "Esst bitte auf, das ist euer Abendessen. Danach könnt ihr wieder zurück in eure Zelle. Mona, pass bitte auf, dass du Jessica nicht wehtust, wenn ihr im gleichen Bett schlafen solltet. Jessica, denk dran, dass Mona auch verletzt ist." Beide nickten und Jessica wurde rot.  
"In vier bis sechs Wochen sollte dein Arm wieder geheilt sein und der Gips kann ab. Bis dahin bekommst du eine Mülltüte ins Bad geliefert, die ziehst du bitte beim Duschen über den Arm, damit da kein Wasser drankommt.". Dr. Loud gab Jessica noch einige weitere Tipps, während sie und Mona das Abendessen zu sich nahmen. Nach dem Essen wandte sich Dr. Loud noch einmal beiden zu: "So, Mona weiß zwar schon wie es läuft, aber... naja... Mona halt. Also nochmal die Regeln für euch: ich habe ein Gewehr mit Betäubungspfeilen. Solltet ihr euch nicht an die Regeln halten, schieße ich bevor ihr auch nur mit der Wimper Zucken könnt. Ihr habt gut gegessen, also wird es euch nicht umbringen. In Kurzform: ihr legt euch auf die Matte, verbindet euch die Augen und bleibt ruhig liegen bis ihr eine Trillerpfeife hört. Danach dreht ihr euch rechts von der Liege und bleibt liegen bis ihr die Trillerpfeife zum zweiten Mal hört. Danach dürft ihr aufstehen und die Augenbinden abnehmen. Die legt ihr bitte zu eurer Wäsche. Klar soweit?". Beide nickten. "Gut. Ach ja, und geht bitte sofort zu eurer Zelle... ihr habt zwar ein paar Minuten, aber draußen schlafen ist nicht, und das wisst ihr." Loud ging zu einer Ecke des Raumes und holte zwei Liegen, legte sie auf den Boden und gab die schon bekannten Anweisungen. Als sie bei Jessica die Augenbinde anlegen wollte, stellte Jessica noch eine letzte Frage: "Doktor, warum arbeiten sie hier? Sie könnten woanders viel mehr Menschen helfen."  
Dr. Loud lächelte, sagte jedoch nichts und legte ihr die Augenbinde an. Jessica sah nichts mehr.  
Sie hörte nur noch einige Schritte dort, wo Mona sein musste, und hörte dann Dr. Louds Stimme: „Also... ab jetzt keine Bewegung mehr.". Ein Geräusch wie vom Laden einer Pistole war zu hören. "Das Zeug schickt Elefanten auf die Matte.". Jessica tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie hörte die bekannten Geräusche, das Öffnen einer schweren Tür, das metallische Klicken neben ihrem Kopf und das Surren einer Maschine, die sie nicht ausmachen konnte. Einige Minuten vergingen bis Jessica einen leichten Stoß von unten bemerkte. Dann ertönte die erste Trillerpfeife und sie rollte sich um eine halbe Umdrehung nach rechts, was mit dem gebrochenen Arm nicht ganz leicht war. Sie spürte die Münzen des Aufenthaltsraumes unter sich, die kein Vergleich mit der weichen Matte waren. Weitere Minuten vergingen bis ein lautes Zuschlagen einer Tür Jessica erschreckte. Daraufhin hörte sie die zweite Trillerpfeife und stand auf, so gut es ging. Mona war wie immer schneller und half ihr auf die Füße. Als sie die Augenbinde abnahm, waren sie in der Mitte des Aufenthaltsraumes, dicht neben dem Münzberg von Anna.  
Sie gingen zusammen zu ihrer Zelle. Als sie diese betraten, war Jessica erstaunt: offensichtlich hatte man das enge Einzelbett gegen ein Doppelbett getauscht während sie und Mona auf der Krankenstation waren. "Kein schlechter Service für nen Knast.", murmelte Mona und fing an sich umzuziehen. Jessica versuchte es ebenfalls, kam aber durch den gebrochenen arm nicht sonderlich weit. Als Mona fertig war, half sie Jessica und die beiden gingen schlafen.

Die Zeit verging schnell, und bevor sich Jessica der Zeit bewusst wurde, war ihr Arm wieder ganz der Alte. Der Verband durfte von Mona entfernt werden, und Jessica freute sich wieder wie früher alles selbst machen zu können. Auch Mona freute sich für sie, doch man sah ihr den Schatten der Wehmut an, die sie plagte. Sie hatte es sehr genossen für Jessica da zu sein und würde das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden, wohl vermissen. Eines Tages, drei Monate nach ihrer Entführung, kam Anna mit Jack zu den beiden, als sie in einer Goldmünzenkuhle vom herumtoben mit Mona ausruhten. "Hallo, ihr beiden.", sagte Anna mit ihrer erschreckend erwachsenen Stimme. "Wir kriegen nachher einen Neuzugang. Eine Caitlynn irgendwas."  
Mona und Jessica sprangen panisch auf. Anna sah verwirrt in die verängstigten Gesichter von Jessica und Mona.  
"Was habt ihr?"  
Monas Stimme zitterte: "Anna, wie heißt der Neuzugang?".  
"Sagte ich grade, Caitlynn irgendwie... hab den Nachnamen vergessen".  
"Anna", sagte Jessica, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben, "Bitte versuch dich an den Namen zu erinnern. Es ist sehr wichtig.". Anna war irritiert, versuchte aber sich zu erinnern."Es war irgendwas mit R glaube ich..." Mona wurde sichtlich nervös. "Rest vielleicht?", presste sie hervor.

"Ja, das war's." Anna schlug sich vor die Stirn. "Caitlynn Rest! Genau... aber woher wusstest du das?". Mona bekam Panik, sackte in sich zusammen und fing an zu weinen. Jessica erklärte Anna, was Caitlynn und Mona verband. Als sie fertig war, schluchzte Mona leise und hatte sich wie ein Fötus zusammengekauert.

"Ich verstehe.", sagte Anna mit einem diabolischen lächeln. „Das wird aber kein Problem. Sie kann so gut sein wie sie will. Wenn sie hier ankommt ist sie wehrlos. Ihr beiden geht heute Abend in eure Zelle. Ihr kommt nicht heraus, weder morgen noch sonst wann, bis Jack euch beide holt. Oder John. Oder ich. Einer von uns kommt euch abholen. Bis dahin bleibt ihr wo ihr seid.".  
"Nein. Ich muss mich ihr stellen", sagte Mona und richtete sich auf.  
„Ich werde bei der Zeremonie dabei sein. Ich werde meinen Job erledigen. Und ich werde sie gleich darauf erledigen. Ich bin der Grund warum sie hier ist... ich werde sie auch wieder los."  
Jessica mischte sich auch mit ein: „Mona, lass das. Die ist echt gefährlich. Wenn sie hier reinkommt, dann nur um dich zu töten und dann wieder abzuhauen. Wir müssen dich vor ihr verstecken und hoffen das sie aufgibt."  
Anna murmelte etwas in sich hinein, was Jessica jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. Gerade als Mona widersprechen wollte, schrie Anna in einer unglaublich furchterregenden Stimme, dass die beiden die Klappe halten sollten. Der gesamte Aufenthaltsraum wurde still. Anna drehte sich zu Jack und deutete ihm, er soll zu ihr herunterkommen. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, er nickte und verschwand in Annas Zimmer. Dann wandte sich Anna wieder den beiden zu: "Ihr beide werdet genau das tun was ich sage, verstanden?". Beide nickten stumm. Anna ging kurz in sich, bevor sie den beiden den Plan erklärte.

Am späten Nachmittag war es dann soweit. Die Sirene ertönte, und Mona ging mit Jessica zusammen zu Annas Tür. Sie gingen durch Annas Zimmer hindurch und gingen in den kleineren Ankunftsraum. Jessica sah wie die Luke geöffnet wurde und eine große, schlanke Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren die Rampe hinunterglitt. Sie war bewusstlos und konnte sich nicht wehren als Jessica und Mona sie fesselten. Danach zog Jack sie zu Annas Zimmer und legte sie auf den Boden. Jessica und Mona versteckten sich hinter John und sahen zu, wie Anna Cait mit einem Schuss Wasser ins Gesicht weckte.  
"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!", sagte Anna mit ihrer kindlichen Stimme und grinste.  
„Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Heim. Ich denke du weißt bereits wo du hier bist, und was auf dich wartet, nicht wahr?". Cait lächelte, während sie versuchte ihre Fesseln zu lösen. „Allerdings. Und ich weiß auch wer du bist, Anna.", beide starrten sich bitterböse an, bevor Anna lächelte. "Nun, dann fangen wir mal mit dem Ritual an, oder?" Cait grinste, und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie sich mit einem Messer aus ihren Fesseln befreit und Anna mit demselben angegriffen. Doch auch Anna war schnell wie der Blitz und wehrte den Angriff mit den Klauen ihres Teddybären ab. Jack und John hielten ihr die Äxte an Hals und Nacken. Jessica war erstaunt wie sich die Riesen so schnell bewegen konnten.  
"Eine schlechte Situation für mich.", sagte Cait und ließ das Messer fallen, „Ihr habt gewonnen. Ich komme um das Ritual wohl nicht herum. Also, tu dein Schlimmstes.". Anna lächelte freundlich und nahm die zweite Kralle ihres Teddys von Caits Brust. Ein kleines Loch in Caits weißer Bluse war geblieben und ein kleiner roter Fleck bildete sich um den Berührungspunkt herum. Jack und John nahmen ihre Äxte und von Caits Hals und nahmen wieder ihre Wächterstellung ein.

Der Rest der Zeremonie verlief nach Plan. Cait zuckte nicht einmal, während Anna ihr munter ein kompliziertes Muster mit ganzen 10 Eckpunkten in die Hand ritzte. Zu guter Letzt stach sie mit der Kralle ihres Bären einmal in die Mitte und sagte: "Fertig.". Soweit lief alles nach Plan. Cait verarztete sich, während alle anderen in den Aufenthaltsraum gingen. Die Türen zu den Zellen würden in zehn Minuten schließen. Mona und Jessica liefen zügig, aber nicht zu hastig, zur Treppe. Die Zeit war knapp bemessen, doch nur so würde ihr Plan aufgehen. Kurz bevor sie die Treppe erreichten, hörten sie Cait lauthals durch den Raum brüllen: "HAB ICH DICH ENDLICH GEFUNDEN DESDEMONA!". Jessica und Mona drehten sich zu ihr und sahen Cait mit einem kleinen Revolver in der Hand auf sie zustürmen. Alles nach Plan. "Ich hasse Annas Pläne", murmelte Mona, packte Jessica und zerrte sie die Treppe hinauf. Sie mussten die Zelle erreichen bevor Cait dort war. Als sie am oberen Ende der Treppe waren, hörten sie Cait fluchen. Offensichtlich war sie auf dem ungewohntem Gelände ausgerutscht und hatte einige Handvoll Münzen im Gesicht. "Das verschafft uns mehr Zeit", sagte Jessica atemlos und rannte auf ihre Zelle zu. Mona hielt die Tür fest und versuchte zum Schein und voller künstlicher Panik, sie zu schließen. Jessica holte die Spritzen, die sie von Anna bekommen hatte, und jagte Mona eine davon in den Arm. Die andere verpasste sie sich selbst und entsorgte die Spritzen schnell in ihrem Schrank, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen wie Cait mit einem großen Satz drei Treppenstufen auf einmal nahm und oben angekommen war. In diesem Moment schlossen sich die Zelltüren, alle auf einmal und mit rasantem Tempo. Alle außer der von Jessica und Mona. Mona versuchte weiterhin die Tür zum Schein zu schließen, was natürlich nicht funktionierte. Soweit nach Plan. Dann setzte die Belüftungsanlage ein und verteilte das Jessica nur zu bekannte grüne Gas. Mona sackte in einer schauspielerischen Meisterleistung zusammen, während sich Jessica nur neben das Bett fallen ließ und sich das Notfallmesser griff. Einige Sekunden vergingen, doch Cait wankte nicht einmal. Sie war bereits in der Mitte der Zwischendecke, als die Belüftung den Gasbetrieb einstellte.

"Dachtet ihr ich bemerke nicht das mich Anna vergiften wollte?". Das lief nicht nach Plan.  
"Dachtet ihr wirklich ich merke nicht, dass mir Anna einen kleinen Giftcocktail in die Hand gespritzt hat?". Ihr kleines zweiteiliges Gift aus dem Gas und ihrer Pfuscherei wirkt bei mir nicht... ich bin gegen beides immun.". Cait lachte teuflisch. "Zu schade, dass ihr alles auf eine Karte setzen musstet... und zu schade, dass gerade eure Tür eine 'Fehlfunktion' hatte."  
Cait blickte zur Decke."Vielen Dank für ihre Kooperation Mr. Dime! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie für ihr Projekt ihre eigene Tochter hintergehen! Hast du gehört, Anna? Dein Vater liebt Geld mehr als DICH!". Cait war außer sich vor Wut und dem Verlangen zu töten: "Und jetzt habt ihr all eure Hoffnung darauf gesetzt, dass euer Gift wirkt und ihr heil in eure Zelle kommt. Aber das war wohl nichts.". Cait war nur noch wenige Meter von der Zellentür entfernt. Jessica hielt den Griff des Messers noch fester. Ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was gleich passieren würde. Nun war Caitlynn an der Tür und beugte sich über Mona.  
"Schluss mit dem Versteckspiel, Desdemona. Ich erledige meine Aufträge, egal ob die Auftraggeber das nun wollen oder nicht. Und du bist mir schon viel zu lange davongelaufen.".  
Gerade als Cait die Waffe entsicherte, schoss Mona in ihrer katzenartigen Gewandtheit nach oben und verpasste Cait einen Tritt gegen das Kinn. Sie taumelte und ließ die Waffe fallen.  
Auf diesen Moment hatte Jessica gewartet. Sie stürmte auf die am Boden liegende Waffe zu und warf sie so weit sie konnte in Richtung der Treppe. Sie landete knapp zwei Meter vor der Treppe auf dem Boden.  
"Mist!", fluchte Jessica und wandte sich Cait zu, gerade als diese ausholte und Jessica einen Schlag verpasste. Früher wäre sie davon ohnmächtig geworden und wäre nutzlos gewesen, doch das herumtollen mit Mona hatte sie widerstandsfähiger gemacht als sie geahnt hatte.  
Sie stand auf und wollte gerade auf sie zustürmen, als ein Schuss die Luft zerriss. Cait taumelte und fiel nach vorn auf den Boden. In ihrem Rücken war ein Einschussloch genau auf Herzhöhe, aus dem das Blut sickerte. Jessica sah aus der Zellentür heraus und bemerkte einen Mann mit Präzisionsgewehr und Gasmaske. Zwei weitere Männer mit Maschinenpistolen zielten auf die beiden und deuteten an, ihnen zu folgen. Einer von ihnen rief: "Mr. Dime will mit euch reden." Jessica versuchte den Blick nicht über Caits Leiche schweifen zu lassen und verließ zusammen mit Mona die Zelle. Sie gingen mit dem bewaffneten Männern auf eine Wand des Raumes zu, die sich prompt nach innen öffnete und einen gefliesten Raum preisgab. Die Männer zogen Jessica und Mona Gasmasken auf, dann schlossen sie die Wand des Zellenblocks und eine rote Warnleuchte begann zu blinken. Dampf schoss aus Düsen in der Wand und füllte den Raum in Sekundenschnelle. Nach einer halben Minute hörte das ohrenbetäubende Zischen auf und der Dampf wurde abgesaugt. Die Männer zogen ihre Masken aus und halfen den Mädchen aus den ihren.  
"So Mädels, ab in die Freiheit mit euch!", sagte einer von ihnen und deutete auf die Tür in der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Mona öffnete sie und trat in den hell erleuchteten Gang. Vor ihnen stand eine mittelgroße, junge Frau, etwa in Monas Alter. Sie hatte schulterlange, leuchtend pinke Haare, trog einen Hosenanzug und hielt zwei Aktenkoffer in den Händen. Mona begann zu strahlen und rief: "Vanessa! Endlich!". Die beiden stürmten aufeinander zu und umarmten sich, während Jessica nur zögerlich den Gang entlang auf sie zu ging.  
"Ich habe gehört, dass Cait herkommt und bin sofort los! Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?"  
„Alles ist gut, Cait hat mich nicht erwischt. Nur Jess hier hat was abbekommen, war aber nur ein kleiner Schlag."

"Jess?". Vanessa sah sich verwirrt um und bemerkte Jessica, die etwas abseits an einer Wand lehnte und versuchte nicht zu stören. Sie lächelte scheu während Mona auf sie zukam und sie an der Hand zu ihrer Schwester führte. "Vanessa, das ist Jessica, meine Freundin.", sagte sie und gab Jessica einen demonstrativen Kuss. Jessica wurde rot, streckte jedoch die Hand aus und stammelte ein "Schön dich kennen zu lernen" heraus.  
Vanessa sah sie kurz skeptisch an, zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und umarmte Jessica mit einer Kraft, die Eisenstäbe hätte brechen können. "Willkommen in der Familie. Ich bin Vanessa, Monas Schwester... und der Grund warum sie hier ist."  
Vanessa lächelte verlegen.  
"Egal jetzt, den erst erzähl ich später. Mr. Dime wartet auf uns... zumindest auf mich und Mona... ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum du hier bist... aber das wird er uns schon verraten."  
Mona nahm Jessicas Arm und die drei gingen, gefolgt von den bewaffneten Wachen, zu Mr. Dimes Büro. Der Weg war lang und voller Korridore, sodass Jessica den Versuch, die Übersicht zu behalten, nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufgab. Plötzlich standen sie vor der Tür zu Mr. Dime's Büro und Vanessa öffnete sie. "Kornelius!", rief Vanessa und lief auf Mr. Dime zu wie auf einen alten Freund und schüttelte ihm die Hand.  
"Ah,Vanessa. Ich hab dich schon erwartet. Oh, und die andern beiden hast du direkt mitgebracht, hervorragend.", sagte er mit Blick auf die beiden Koffer in ihren Händen.  
Dann wollen wir mal direkt das Geschäftliche regeln. Für Mona nehme ich dein Auszahlungsbetrag von damals Mal zwei, ganz wie abgemacht. Für Jessica brauchst du nichts bezahlen, bei der entsprechenden Kontaktperson ist vor drei Stunden Fall 36 eingetreten, daher muss ich sie sowieso gehen lassen. Die beiden haben mir aber tolle Daten geliefert, daher ist das nicht ganz so schlimm."  
Er wandte sich Jessica zu: "Jessica, ich muss dir leider sagen, dass deine Schwester einen Autounfall hatte. Sie hat sich von dem Geld für dich einen Neuanfang geleistet und ist dann in Kentucky bei einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Lastwagen gestorben.". Jessica schluckte.  
"Das heißt ich bin jetzt ganz allein auf der Welt...".  
Tränen flossen ihr über die Wange, obwohl sie versuchte sie zurückzuhalten. "Nein, bist du nicht.", sagte Mona und nahm sie in den Arm. Du kommst einfach mit zu uns, bei uns ist mehr als genug Platz. Richtig Vanessa?"  
Vanessa überlegte. "Dann müssten wir aber ein wenig rechnen...zwölf Schlafzimmer durch drei geht ja noch, aber wie teilen wir die zwanzig Bäder auf? Und außerdem wären da noch die Garag...". Mona blickte Vanessa finster an. "Aaaaber natürlich, wir haben ja mehr als genug Platz." Jessica sah die beiden ungläubig an. "Ihr veralbert mich oder?" Mona und Vanessa lachten, und während Vanessa sich mit Mr. Dime um den Papierkram kümmerte, erklärte Mona: "Wir haben dich nicht veräppelt. Meine Familie, beziehungsweise Vanessa und ich, sind durch unsere Eltern stinkreich. Vanessa arbeitet nur zum Spaß, und das Geld vermehrt sich komplett von selbst. Ich dachte, das hätte ich erwähnt...". Während Mona nachdenklich in die Luft starrte, sah sie Jessica ungläubig an.  
"Meint ihr das wirklich ernst?". Statt einer Antwort bekam Jessica einen langen Kuss.

"So eine Scheiße. Von wegen Villa. Ein verdammter Irrgarten ist das hier. Wie soll ich dich denn so finden?". Jessica war den Tränen nahe und hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr, während sie den Anweisungen von Mona folgte. Als sie nach insgesamt zwei stunden endlich die richtige Terassentür fand, lief sie zu Mona und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrer Schulter.  
„Da bist du ja." sagte Mona und legte auf. Die beiden küssten sich und setzten sich zusammen auf die Hollywoodschaukel. Zwei Jahre waren vergangen seit Jessica in dem Gefängnis war, das ,wie sie später erfuhr, „Mount Dime" genannt wurde. Nach dem Begräbnis ihrer Schwester, zu dem Jessica nicht gehen wollte, hatte sie ihre sieben Sachen gepackt und war zu Mona gezogen. Monas Gesellschaft und Vanessas aufmunternde Worte in den letzten zwei Jahren halfen ihr die Erinnerungen an diesen Ort in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Lediglich die Größe der Villa, in der sie mit Mona und Vanessa lebte, machte ihr zu schaffen. Durch die gemeinsame Zeit mit Mona hatte sie sich so sehr an ihre Gesellschaft gewöhnt, dass sie ohne sie vollkommen in Panik ausbrach... was in dem immens großen Haus für einige Unruhe sorgte. Mona streichelte ihr den Kopf und beruhigte sie mit aufmunternden Worten, als Vanessa auf die Terrasse kam.  
"N'Abend, ihr Turteltauben.", kicherte sie, und umarmte beide über die lehne der Schaukel hinweg. "Hey Officer, wie war die Arbeit?". Vanessa grinste. "Lustig wie immer. Es versuchen doch tatsächlich immer noch Leute vor mir wegzukommen.". Alle drei lachten. Jessica war froh das Vanessa bei ihnen wohnte. Eine Polizistin im Haus zu haben, die zu den Besten des Landes gehörte, war ein ziemlich beruhigendes Gefühl. Und Vanessa war froh über Jessica, da sie Mona von dummen Ideen abbrachte, bevor sie überhaupt entstanden.  
"Was habt ihr beiden denn Schönes gemacht?". Jessica verzog das Gesicht.  
"Ich hab mich wieder verlaufen. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich zum Klo nur einmal abgebogen bin... als ich zurückkommen wollte stand ich auf einmal am Eingangstor... was nicht wirklich in der zweiten Etage liegt.". Vanessa lachte.  
"Ansonsten haben wir hier viel gesessen und herumgeturnt. Danach gab's noch ne Partie Minigolf, aber gegen Mona komm ich nicht an... sie ist viel zu gut."  
Vanessa lächelte: "Oh ja, sie hat da ne Menge zeit investiert... die schlägt so leicht niemand mehr."

Die Drei redeten noch eine ganze Weile, bis es draußen zu kühl wurde und Mona sich müde geturnt hatte. Die drei wünschten sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und gingen in ihre Schlafzimmer. Jessica machte sich bettfertig und wollte grade ins Bett gehen, als sie Mona neben sich bemerkte.  
"Lass mich raten...du willst wieder hier schlafen?"  
Mona nickte. Die beiden legten sich ins Bett und Mona kuschelte sich sanft an Jessica ran.  
Die beiden küssten sich, und dann flüsterte Mona in Jessicas Ohr: "Darf ich?"  
Jessica stöhnte, sagte aber: "Von mir aus. Aber nur ausnahmsweise."  
"Das sagst du jedes Mal.", flüsterte Mona. Beide entspannten sich, und Jessica bemerkte schon fast nicht mehr wie Mona begann an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern.


End file.
